Everything You Ask
by xBroken-Glassx
Summary: "Dean," Castiel said, walking towards him, his face holding a slight tenderness to it. "I do everything you ask, I always come when you call. I'm your friend. And I love you." Set in Let it Bleed 6x21 .


**A/N:** You all know you were thinking it too! During those last few episodes, I kept feeling the term "friend" was quite incorrect in all matters Dean and Cas. The whole time I was watching the ending, I was sitting there saying, "spit it out, already! Dammit, we all know you love him!" Alas, it never happened. Stupid writers. I really think it would've explained their big cliffhanger ending a lot better. After all what does Castiel say at the end, "Bow down and profess your love to me." Anyway, I don't usually like twisting what happened in the show, but I kind of had to to add this little part to it. But most of it is straight from the episode. And I'm sorry it's not very good, you see I sort of lost my words for writing (another attack by that block we love so much), but I thought I would do a writing exercise like this to make sure I stay in the habit. Plus I haven't done Spn stuff in a while, so I thought I owed it to you all.

**Pairing:** Destiel (DeanxCastiel) obviously

**Rating: **K+ for language (one word) and the evident slash

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own anything. Most of the scene is straight from the episode Let it Bleed (6x21)

* * *

><p><strong>Everything You Ask<strong>

"Why are you here?" Dean demanded as he walked away from the angel whom, he hated to admit, saved his life yet again. How was he supposed to oppose his former friend (although that was an inadequate term to describe his relationship with the angel; yet he found no better phrase) when the bastard turned around and rescued him? It just left him more confused than before. And pained.

Trying to focus elsewhere, he turned to the pentagram drawn on the ground. A smudged area revealed an opening; which explained how his previous captive was able to escape and pin him to the wall. The elder Winchester cussed mentally. Just another piece added to his pile of poor luck.

"I had no idea Crowley would take Lisa and Ben," Castiel tried explaining in his defense for their current situation. The new King of Hell had surprised them all with his sudden plan to kidnap the two people currently dear to Dean's heart, and Castiel – who was already conspiring with the demon – was naturally assumed to be part of this as well. But that wasn't true. If the Winchester brothers would just listen to him, they'd know that he was still loyal to them as well.

"Yeah right," the other replied bitterly.

The angel turned to face him, his expression as much in disbelief as his solemn face could let him.

"You don't believe me," he stated.

"I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth," Dean replied lightly (although it sounded more sarcastic), barely allowing the angel to finish his sentence. Castiel looked away a moment, flustered, before turning to look at him again.

"I thought you said we were like family," he tried. It was evident on the Winchester's face that this sparked some kind of emotion. The distraught in his expression revealed how he still wanted to regard Castiel as part of them. But he couldn't. Not anymore. However, he couldn't muster anything to say against it. "I think that too," the angel continued. "Shouldn't trust run both ways?"

"Cas, I just can't," he replied, although there was a new tone to him. Almost like he was defeated. Dean didn't want to fight him on this, but he couldn't agree to Castiel's decisions either. Purgatory was big stuff. He shouldn't be messing with it. No one should.

"Dean," Castiel said, walking towards him, his face holding a slight tenderness to it. "I do everything you ask, I always come when you call. I'm your friend. And I love you." They were both still a moment. Any arguments Dean could say in his defense went out the window, his stern façade stumbling to maintain. How could he be mad at him? How could he possibly say 'no' to Castiel when his big brown eyes were boring so deeply into his? Why couldn't things stay as they were? Why did he have to be so cold?

Dean moved his mouth as if to speak, but he couldn't. How was he supposed to react to that, huh? He couldn't very well say those words back! He'd feel like a traitor to Sam and Bobby if he dared to agree with the angel. And what about Lisa and Ben? Didn't he love them? Not Cas! He didn't like dudes that way. Yet again, technically Castiel wasn't a guy…but still! He knew the angel and him were close, but he couldn't imagine them _that _close! It was illogical! Insane! And yet…if that were all true, then why – _why!_ – was he so tempted to say it back.

Finding his silence as a rejection, the angel continued somberly:

"Still, despite your…lack of faith in me – and now your threats," he looked all around, still embarrassed that he'd revealed a fact he'd hidden for far too long only to be answered by silence. "I just saved you, yet again." There was a small pause as he continued to relocate his arguments. After all, they were still technically on opposing sides. "Has anyone but your closest kin ever done more for you?"

There was no answer to that question either. The angel felt disheartened. He was never going to get Dean to side with him on this. It was so very clear. For he only sided with the ones he loved: his brother, Lisa, Ben, Bobby…all of them! Even when they didn't deserve it. After all, he didn't shun Sam when he betrayed him. And yet he, Castiel, wouldn't be forgiven. He wouldn't gain Dean's sympathy. He wouldn't gain his love.

"I came to tell you that I will find Lisa and Ben," he continued grimly in his monotone. "And I will bring them back. Stand behind me, the one time I ask." Fruitless, just as he thought, as Dean slammed back, accusing him to be anything like Crowley. He could only stand there as Dean yelled at him, obviously not wanting anything to do with him. There were so many things he could say, so many words he could fight back with, but he wouldn't. He could never hurt Dean. Even if it meant searching for the woman and child the Winchester was so fond of. And after that, he would still be hated. He couldn't win.

Except maybe, he thought as he left the Winchester alone, marking the start of his search. Just maybe, he could force Dean to love him. Once he'd succeed and prove them all wrong, he could finally make the hunter he admired love him.

But perhaps if he'd stayed any longer, he would've realized it was unnecessary as the elder Winchester tried desperately to keep himself from crying. For not only did he feel he lost a friend, but a partner as well.


End file.
